Blood Brothers
by SkyHighFan
Summary: After the movie Jack and Jamie become good friends, close as brothers and Jamie wants to make it official. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** I always liked the friendship between Jack and Jamie and any stories about them, brotherly or otherwise. I figure they're related as Jamie looks so much like Jack's sister but either way they'd make good brothers so I got the idea of blood brothers. I don't have one personally though my best friend in high school was like a brother to me. Sadly our friendship came to an end when he turned on me and tried to beat me up. I won, he got expelled and I never saw him again. End of any chance of blood brothers from _that_ friendship. I still miss him though. He was the closest friend I ever had to this day despite how mean he turned in the end. I don't even know why he did it to this day. I thought it'd be cool to do a story where Jack and Jamie became blood brothers. Don't know how long or good it will be as I'm making it up as I go along and I don't think I'm that great of a writer but I'm gonna give it a shot. I also have no beta as besides two other one-shots I've written recently for other fandoms I haven't written anything that's not school related in over eight years. Please read and review no matter if it's good or not. I want to hear your thoughts good or bad and I'm kinda upset as one of the other one-shots I wrote I got people reading it but no one bothered to leave _one_ review. Kind of insulting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot itself. I also don't own _Indian in the Cupboard_ but it was the only book I could think of that Jamie would read about blood brothers in. I don't know if they actually have kids read those books anymore though I'm pretty sure they still read _The Giver_ and they're nearly as old. I'm too old to know for sure so call it author's license. I loved that movie as a kid and the books too.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Brothers<strong>

After the fateful Easter where Jack had become a Guardian and Pitch was defeated, he would visit his First Believer Jamie Bennett whenever he could, often going as close as he could to summer without getting too hot or inciting the Summer Spirit. It had been nearly two years and Jamie was now twelve and he and Jack had become as close as brothers. Waiting for Jack to visit again, Jamie had gotten an idea he wanted to discuss with the winter spirit though he was nervous about Jack's reaction. It was the beginning of winter and Jamie was anxiously waiting for Jack to arrive. They had received enough snow the night before for a snow day so Jamie knew Jack had to be close and couldn't wait to see him. However, all through the day of him and his friends playing, Jack didn't show up, disappointing him and many other kids who had come to believe in the winter spirit. After their first meeting, Jamie had worked hard to spread belief in his new friend and had succeeded in getting many kids from school to believe, especially when Jack came back the next winter and announced his presence by starting the most epic snowball fight Burgess had ever seen.

As Jamie was getting settled in his room that night, it started to snow in his room and he smiled excitedly as he realized what it meant. Sure enough, Jack entered through the window which Jamie always left unlocked so that when Jack came, he could get in without trouble.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed, rushing to hug the spirit as he always did when he saw him.

"Hey, kiddo," said Jack, by now used to Jamie's enthusiastic hugs. When Jamie had first hugged him on the pond after he officially became a Guardian, Jack was shocked as it was the first hug he'd gotten in over three hundred years. Even afterwards when he was greeted by Jamie in this manner, he was at first uncomfortable due to the lack of friendly interaction for so long, but after nearly two years of visiting Jamie he was now used to it and had even came to look forward to the hugs from the boy he saw as his little brother. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner but I had to do a blizzard in Canada."

"It's too bad you couldn't make it sooner, you missed another great snowball fight," said an enthusiastic Jamie. He then proceeded to regale Jack with the tale of the fight while Jack listened, amused with Jamie's enthusiasm. "It would've been better if you'd been there though. Maybe I could've beaten you this time," Jamie teased.

"No way, no one's _that _good!"

"Well one of these days I _will_ beat you and show you just who is the best snowball fighter," said Jamie though he actually knew the truth and just wanted to tease Jack.

"We'll see buddy. So how's school?"

"I wish we got less of it but now that you're around I guess that wish will come true," said Jamie suggestively.

"Sure, but even _I_ know that you can't be out of school all the time. Fun's important, but you also gotta learn for the future."

"Speaking of school," began Jamie nervously "during the summer they gave us a list of a bunch of books and we had to choose two of them to read and do a report on them. One of the books I chose was _Indian in the Cupboard_ and it got me to thinking…"

"Yes," Jack prompted, sensing how nervous Jamie was but also that he had something that he wanted to say.

"Well in the story the main character Omri and the Native American Little Bear become close friends and choose to become blood brothers as a result. They go through a lot together and by becoming blood brothers, they ensure that no matter what happens or where either of them are, they are still connected even over time and space. I know a lot of the kids in my class have read it and have been discussing who they'd like as a blood brother or have actually done it with someone they consider close enough. And it got me to thinking about who _I'd_ like to be my blood brother if I ever had one."

"And who did you decide you'd want as on?" asked Jack, curious. When he was human he'd had friends who had become blood brothers with one another but he'd never found anyone close enough to him to be his before he'd died.

"Well I was thinking of you," began Jamie. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother and you're my best friend."

"What?" Jack asked, flabbergasted. He knew he considered Jamie a brother as well but he'd never realized that Jamie felt that way about him too or at least so strongly to consider him above his other friends. "What about your other friends like Caleb, Claude or Monty?"

"They're great, but Caleb and Claude already have a brother and probably wouldn't want another, at least one their age and Monty's a great friend but we're not so close that I'd consider him as my brother."

"But _me_? You haven't even known me for two full years yet and one day you'll grow up and lose your belief in me so won't it be better to find someone you'll always be friends with to choose?" Jack asked, voicing his fear that Jamie would one day forget about him as he knew was inevitable.

"I won't ever forget you, I promise!" said Jamie earnestly. "And I know I won't be around forever even if I don't. This way we'll always be connected no matter where we go or how far away we are or even how long its been since we've seen each other. You'll always have a way to remember me and having you as my brother even like this will make it harder for me to forget you. After all, you don't forget your brother."

"Jamie I'd _never _forget you no matter what, you're too important to me for that," said Jack reassuringly as he considered Jamie's suggestion. He knew all too well that one day he'd lose Jamie, whether it be to lack of belief or death and he _would_ like a way to remember him forever by… but he wasn't sure how fair it was to Jamie for him to tie himself to Jack in such a way. "Are you really sure about this? I'm not someone who'd usually be a blood brother to someone. I'm a spirit so I don't know how it would affect you to share your blood with me."

"I don't care. Anything it does to me could be a good thing rather than a bad thing. I hope it will make sure I can see you no matter what happens, maybe give us a connection. I read the book _months_ ago and have been thinking about this since. I _want_ to do this with you."

Jack considered this: he knew Jamie was right and he was running out of reasons to say no. The fact was he _liked_ the idea of being brothers with Jamie in some way and having some way to remember his First Believer for the rest of his presumably long life. He saw how earnest Jamie was and if the boy had truly thought the whole thing through as he'd seemed to have then he really didn't have any reason to say no. Jack sighed in resignation.

"Alright, so how do we do this?"

Jamie beamed like Christmas had come early. "We each need to make a small cut on our fingers and mix our blood. Then we'll be blood brothers."

Though slightly worried about the purposefully cutting themselves part, Jack agreed, knowing there was no backing out now. At Jack's suggestion, rather than using a knife, the two decided to use a sharp piece of ice that Jack made and could quickly cause to melt rather than risking hurting themselves worse around sharp objects as Jack didn't have much experience with using kitchen utensils and the only type of knife Jamie had ever held was a butter knife which they didn't think would be enough. As they prepared to make the cuts, Jack grimaced at the thought of Jamie being hurt in anyway, even in such a small one despite knowing it was necessary for the ritual. He didn't care about physical pain himself; he'd experienced plenty of both physical and emotional pain over his three hundred years alone. Not all spirits were pleased with him after all, but he didn't want Jamie hurt in anyway. Before Jack could say anything, Jamie took the shard of ice Jack had created and cut his finger, grimacing a little as he did so.

"Your turn," said Jamie excitedly as he waited for Jack.

Jack sighed and took the shard, knowing that once he did this there would be no going back. Jack cut his own finger and melted the ice. With that done, the two boys put their cut fingers together and held there for a moment before pulling away.

"So, we're brothers now," said Jack who couldn't help but be excited in spite of his previous reservations.

"Yep," said Jamie who hugged Jack once again, no longer a hug as friends but one of brothers. Jack realized this and returned the embrace more warmly than he ever had before, more like the type of hug he'd given his sister before the fateful day he'd died on the Burgess pond.

With the ritual done, the two quickly applied Band-Aids to their cuts and spent some time bonding. Jamie even got Jack to stay with him until he fell asleep and make another snow day for him the next day so they could spend the whole day together having snowball fights and just hanging out.

* * *

><p>As the years went on, Jamie kept his promise to never forget Jack or lose belief in him. Anytime he got close to losing belief, he remembered his permanent connection to his brother Jack and it would keep him believing. Jack and Jamie discovered that a mortal and a spirit being blood brothers did have side-effects, but good ones: Jamie was able to sense Jack's presence when he was around which made it impossible for Jack to sneak up on Jamie anymore though he always tried. Jack could also sense Jamie no matter where he was and could always feel when he was in trouble and needed his help, something that came in handy as time went on and enemies like Pitch continued to rise to oppose the Guardians and attack the children. All his life, Jamie did everything he could to spread belief in Jack so that even after he was gone, Jack would have people who could see and play with him. While with the help of the Guardians Jack got more Believers as well, Jamie's efforts, especially writing books about him, helped immensely and were a major part of why he grew to have as many Believers as the other Guardians eventually, though this took a long time, longer than Jamie was alive. As Jamie had hoped, their bond kept them connected no matter where they were, how far away they were or how long it had been since they'd seen each other. Even when Jamie was gone, Jack still felt connected to him and knew that one day they'd see each other again when he inevitably faded away like all spirits due when belief in them fades. However, this would not be for a long time and he was content to wait for the day he would see his brother again.<p> 


End file.
